Kim and Shego's Big Secret
by Shegocool
Summary: Ever wonder if Kim and Shego are really related? Well, read this story to find out if the really are!
1. Chapter 1: Not an Ordinary Day

Note: I do not own the Characters or the show Kim Possible. The only character I own right now is Nick. Thanks to Rob and Chris for ideas on the Villain.  
  
Chapter One: Ordinary day  
  
It was an ordinary day at Middleton High. Kim did her normal routine for school; she got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and met Ron to walk to school.  
  
Ron: So K.P., any plans for today?  
  
Kim: Just the usual...cheerleading practice, then homework. I think I have to baby-sit the twins tonight. Wanna help?  
  
Ron: Babysit? Um, sure, sounds like fun. What time?  
  
Kim: After school. We can do homework then too.  
  
Ron(sarcastically): Great.  
  
They arrive at school, and go to their lockers. Bonnie comes up.  
  
Bonnie: Don't mess up today at practice Kim.  
  
Kim: I never mess up. I'm captain remember?  
  
Bonnie: Well, you're not doing a very good job. Don't bother sitting with us today at lunch.  
  
Kim: Do I ever?  
  
Bonnie walks off to meet her groupies.  
  
Kim: She is such a pain.  
  
Ron: Don't worry about it KP.  
  
Her communicator goes off.  
  
Kim: What up Wade?  
  
Wade: Nothing. It's slow.  
  
Kim: You mean nobodie's posted anything on the site?  
  
Wade: Other than someone needing you to feed their horse, no.  
  
Kim: keep me posted Wade Ok?  
  
Wade: Sure.  
  
They hang up. Kim picks up her bag, and starts to walk to class. On her way there, she bumps into this really cute looking guy named Nick.  
  
Kim: I'm sorry. Here, let me get those.  
  
Nick: No worries. Hey, you're Kim Possible aren't you?  
  
Kim: Well, yes, I-I am. And you are?  
  
Nick: I'm Nick. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Kim: Likewise.  
  
Nick: I see you're off to history. I think we're in the same class. Here, allow me to walk you. It's the least I can do.  
  
Kim: Thank you. Later Ron!  
  
Ron: Later K.P.  
  
Nick and Kim walk to class and take their seats.  
  
Class is now over. They walk out the door.  
  
Nick: So I'll see you at lunch then Kim?  
  
Kim: Sure. Wait. I'm meeting Ron.  
  
Nick: Is he your boyfriend or something?  
  
Kim: Ron? My boyfriend? No, he's not. Just my best friend.  
  
Nick: Then what's the problem? You like me right?  
  
Kim: Yeah, I guess?  
  
Nick: Then wouldn't it be the perfect time to get to know each other?  
  
Kim: Ok, you talked me into it. I'll see you at lunch then.  
  
Nick: Later!  
  
They walk their separate ways. Two hours later, Ron, Kim, and Nick meet up for lunch. They go into the cafeteria and sit down at a table.  
  
Nick: So Kim, what do you say to being my girlfriend?  
  
Kim: Wow! This is unexpected. Um, you do know that I'm a crime-fighter right?  
  
Nick: You're point being?  
  
Kim: I'd be up and about, and at random times. You don't have a problem with that do you?  
  
Nick: Not at all. That's what I like about you. You do everything so perfectly.  
  
Kim: I'll think about it.  
  
Nick: While you're thinking about that, how about a date Saturday night?  
  
Kim: I'll e-mail you.  
  
Her communicator rings.  
  
Kim: What's the sitch Wade?  
  
Wade: Your dad needs to speak to you. He says it's an emergency. Someone's broken into his lab.  
  
Kim: Oh no. I'm on my way.  
  
Wade: He should be outside the school waiting for you.  
  
Kim: Thanks Wade. Guys, I gotta go. Nick, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Ron.  
  
They go to meet her dad outside the school.  
  
Dad: Hi Kimmy. Sorry to pull you out of school, but we have an emergency at the lab. One of the computer games that I've been working on has been stolen. Only, it doesn't look like a computer game. All it is right now is a chip.  
  
Kim: Awe dad, I'm sorry. Let's go back to the lab to find clues.  
  
They drive over to the lab. 


	2. Chapter 2: At the Lab

Chapter two  
  
They are now over at the lab. They walk over to the table with his latest plans for the next biggest video game.  
  
Ron: Way cool Mr. P.  
  
Mr. Possible: Thank you Ron. Obviously whoever stole the actual chip to create the game had the same idea. I just wish I knew who it was.  
  
Kim: We need to search the place for clues.  
  
Mr. Possible: Oh, by the way Kimmie, we need to talk later. We are having a family reunion next weekend, and well, there is something that I haven't told you about my past. But now is not the time to tell you.  
  
Kim: Ok dad. Let's get looking for clues  
  
They search for clues. Ron finds a few pieces of string.  
  
Ron: K.P! Over here! I think I got something.  
  
Kim: What is it?  
  
Ron: Looks like it could have come from Drakken.  
  
Kim: Possibly, but I don't think he was working alone. What's this black string? Looks like hair. Better check with Wade.  
  
She taps into her communicator.  
  
Kim: Wade, I'm sending over these two strands of string. I need you to tell me who they belong to.  
  
Wade: Sure thing.  
  
He types on a bunch of keys, and comes up with the results.  
  
Wade: One string appears to be a string from Dr. Drakken, and the other one I'm not sure. Must be a new villain. I'll do some research on it. Kim: Thanks Wade.  
  
She hangs up.  
  
Kim: Just as we thought.  
  
Mr. Possible: Where do you think we can find them?  
  
Kim: We better head home and rest. We've got a long week ahead of us.  
  
Ron: Kim, it's already Thursday. It's almost the weekend.  
  
Kim: Where does the time fly? Oh no! Nick want's to go out with me Saturday doesn't he?  
  
Mr. Possible: Nick? Saturday? That's the day of the family reunion Kimmie- cub.  
  
Kim: That's perfect! I won't have to go on that date then!  
  
Mr. Possible: I take it you don't like this guy Nick?  
  
Kim: No.  
  
They head to the car and drive home. As usual, Ron wasn't quiet.  
  
Ron: So Mr. Possible, what is it about that computer chip that Dr. Drakken that other guy want? Mr. Possible: Well, that chip is no ordinary chip. It can be programmed into many different things. It can be used for a time-bomb, or to make video games.  
  
Kim: So they want the chip to build a time bomb I guess. Logical, but what could they blow up?  
  
Ron: That's the tricky question isn't it?  
  
Mr. Possible: Big time tricky.  
  
Kim taps into her communicator.  
  
Kim: Wade, get me a tracking on Drakken that other guy.  
  
Wade: Gotcha.  
  
Kim: Please and Thank you.  
  
She taps out.  
  
They arrive home. Mrs. Possible was ready to go out.  
  
Mr. Possible: You look great. Kim, you know the rules.  
  
Kim: Yes dad. Have fun!  
  
Mrs. Possible: We shouldn't be home too late! Oh, Kimmy, we're expecting a guest to arrive tonight. She's actually around your age. You'll love her when you meet her.  
  
Kim: Ok Dad.  
  
They leave. Already, the twins were up to no good.  
  
Kim: guys! No blowing up stuff! Is your homework done?  
  
Twins: No.  
  
Kim: Why don't you guys go do it, then we can watch a movie.  
  
Twins: Movie!  
  
They run upstairs to do their homework.  
  
A little while later, the doorbell rings. 


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

Chapter three  
  
Kim answers the door. To her dismay, it was Shego.  
  
Kim: Shego? What are you doing here?  
  
Shego: Isn't this where the family reunion is?  
  
Kim: Family reunion? There's gotta be some mistake. We can't be related. We hate eachother.  
  
Shego: Tragic isn't it?  
  
Ron comes wandering in.  
  
Ron: Ahh!  
  
Rufis peaks out of his pocket.  
  
Rufis: Yikes!  
  
He hurries back in for safety.  
  
Shego: Relax pea brain. I'm here for the family reunion.  
  
Ron: What? Wait, you two are related? But how? Kim, why didn't you tell me you were related to Shego?  
  
Kim: I never knew. But, how are we related?  
  
Shego: You mean dad never told you?  
  
Kim: Tell me what?  
  
Shego: If you let me in, I'll tell you.  
  
They walk into the kitchen and sit down.  
  
Shego: I'm your half sister Kim. Same dad, different moms.  
  
Kim: You mean, dad was married before?  
  
Shego: Yes. Mom, well, my mom left him when I was just a baby. She died when I was about ten.  
  
Kim: Now I remember you. We met one summer at another family reunion, only we were like five.  
  
Shego: Can I continue please?  
  
Kim: Sorry.  
  
Shego: So anyways, when my mother died, I was left all alone. I had wanted to find my birth father, but he wasn't listed in the books.  
  
Ron: This keeps getting better and better.  
  
Rufis pops out again, and sits on the table.  
  
Shego: Anyway, I was put in an orphanage, and by the time i was 11, I was adopted. Only, the family i was adopted into, was cruel.  
  
They beat me, and did horrible stuff to me. That's why I went into the field of crime. I wanted to give payback to you and your father.  
  
Kim: Why me though? What did I do? I didn't know any of this stuff?  
  
Shego: I was jealous. Jealous that you had a family and I didn't. Jealous that You were living with our father, and I wasn't.  
  
Kim: Why didn't I know about this before? I mean, I always thought we looked a bit alike. Same eyes, similar hair, only yours is black and mine  
  
is firey-orange. So that's why you were always after me. Wow. It finally all makes sense.  
  
Shego: If we did't have this family reunion this weekend, I'd be the one helping Dr. Drakken.  
  
Ron: Yeah, that's something that I've been wondering. Why work with him? You could do so much better on your own.  
  
Kim: You know, sadly enough, he's right.  
  
Rufis: uh huh, yeah.  
  
Shego: Drakken is like this little bug that wont go away.  
  
Kim: got a point. But maybe if you had a place to stay, you'd stop causing problems?  
  
Shego: Without a doubt.  
  
Kim: Maybe we could work something out then. It would be great to have a sister.  
  
The Twins come downstairs.  
  
Twins: Hey, who's that?  
  
Kim: Shego, these are your half brothers. Guys, this is your new half sister, Shego.  
  
Twins: Hi!  
  
Jim: Kim, we finished our homework, can we watch the movie now?  
  
Kim: Sure.  
  
Shego: I should go.  
  
Kim: Wait! Where are you gonna stay?  
  
Shego: Where I usually stay...on the streets.  
  
Kim: Since the reunion is this weekend, and we are half sisters, how about you stay here with us? I'm sure mom and dad won't mind.  
  
Shego: You sure you don't mind?  
  
Kim: I'm sure.  
  
They put on the movie. Before they knew it, Kim's parents arrived home, and the kids were asleep on the  
  
Mr. Possible: Looks like we've got company.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Who is she?  
  
Mr. Possible: My daughter...Before I married you honey.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Uh-huh.  
  
Mr. Possible: Should we wake them up?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Yes.  
  
They wake up the kids.  
  
Shego: D-dad?  
  
Mr. Possible: Shego? Is that really you?  
  
Shego: Yes. It's me.  
  
They hug.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Welcome to the family Shego. Wait...Shego? As in Kim's ARch enemy?  
  
Shego: That would be correct. But that will end, now that I know she's my half sister who lives with a family with open arms.  
  
Mr. Possible: Kimmie-Cub, would you mind sharing a room with your sister?  
  
Kim: Not at all. Come on.  
  
They head up to her room. Ron Leave.  
  
Shego: Nice Room.  
  
Kim: Thanks.  
  
Shego notices the pictures of her and her cheerleading squad.  
  
Shego: You're a cheerleader I see.  
  
Kim: Yeah. Is there a problem Shego?  
  
Shego: I was taunted by them my whole life. I was seen as an outcast.  
  
Kim: Oh. Well, i'm captain, so they pretty much do what I tell them to. I'll make sure that they're all nice to you. I should warn you about Bonnie though.  
  
Shego: Bonnie?  
  
Kim: She's the only one on the team that I don't get along with. She likes to think that she's better then me.  
  
Shego: OOOOOh one of those.  
  
Kim: Yeah one of those goody goody suck ups.  
  
Mrs. Possible comes up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Ok Girls, Time to go to sleep.  
  
Kim and Shego: Good Night Mom!  
  
Mrs. Possible: Good Night girls.  
  
She closes the door, and the girls go to sleep. Mrs. Possible goes into her room to meet her husband.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I wasn't expecting to see Shego so soon.  
  
Mr. Possible: Me neither. But I'm glad she's here.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Uh-huh.  
  
Mr. Possible: I take it you're not?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Well, she's a thing of the past.  
  
Mr. Possible: And your point? She's family honey. She's a person, not a thing. A person with feelings. She may be our daughters' arch enemy, but you see how great they are getting along.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I guess. We'll see how this weekend goes.  
  
Mr. Possible: I'm surprised with you honey. You're usually the one with open arms.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Whatever. Let's just go to sleep.  
  
She turns out the light, and they go to sleep. 


	4. Eagleeye's Introduction

Chapter four: Eagleeye's Entrance  
  
It's Friday Morning. The girls wake up for school. They get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Mr. Possible: Ready for school honey?  
  
There was silence.  
  
Kim: I think he was talking to you Shego.  
  
Shego: Oh. Sorry. I guess.  
  
Kim: Well, we better get going. Don't wanna be late.  
  
They leave the house and meet up with Ron.  
  
Ron: 'Morning KP!  
  
Kim: Good morning Ron. You remember Shego right?  
  
Shego: Hey.  
  
Ron: So it wasn't a dream. You two really are half-sisters. She's really going to school with us.  
  
Kim: Yup.  
  
Shego: Yo loser boy, what's your problem?  
  
Ron: Well, let me see. You're our archenemy! Duh! Even Rufis could figure that out.  
  
Rufis: Uh-huh yeah.  
  
Shego: Were you not listening at all to the story I told you guys last night?  
  
Ron: Of course I was listening, but I still don't believe it.  
  
Kim: Oh come on Ron. We've got the same eyes, similar shape body, and similar hair. Of course we're sisters. Face it. She's telling the truth.  
  
They arrive at school, and head to their lockers.  
  
Kim: I guess you'll be sharing a locker with me.  
  
Shego: Ok.  
  
Bonnie walks over to them.  
  
Bonnie: This isn't befriending a loser day Kim, so why are you hanging out with this freak?  
  
Kim: She's no loser...she's my half sister.  
  
Bonnie: Really? All the more reason why she's a loser.  
  
Shego: Bonnie, isn't it?  
  
Bonnie: How'd you know my name?  
  
Shego: Lucky guess. Anyway, I believe the only loser here is you. At least we have each other...and whom do you have?  
  
Bonnie: Umm....  
  
Shego: So before you go calling someone a loser, look at yourself in a mirror.  
  
Bonnie grunts and walks away.  
  
Kim: Not bad...you'll survive here.  
  
Shego: I'll survive anywhere I go.  
  
Kim's communicator goes off.  
  
Kim: Wade.what up?  
  
Wade: I've got news on the new guy working with Drakken.  
  
Kim: Who is it?  
  
Wade: Some guy named EagleEye.  
  
Ron: Sounds dangerous and scary.  
  
Wade: He is. He's about 6'5, and 180lbs. On top of that, he's got magical powers. I don't know exactly what he has yet though.  
  
Shego: So that's his new lackey. We can take him out guys.  
  
Kim: I'm not so sure. Magical powers? Not exactly my cup of tea.  
  
Shego: What are you, chicken? Come on sis, you've fought against me, one of the most powerful villains in the world. You can't even attempt this guy?  
  
Kim: You've got similar stealth then I have. This guy is 6'5 Shego! There's no way I can defeat him.  
  
Ron: KP! What about your motto? I can do anything?  
  
Kim: Oh yeah.  
  
Nick comes over to them.  
  
Nick: Hey Kim. How's it going?  
  
Kim: Hey Nick. This is my half sister, Shego. You remember Ron, right?  
  
Nick: Yeah. Nice to meet you Shego. So, Kim, about Saturday night. I'll pick you up at seven?  
  
Kim: Actually, there's a problem with that. You see, I've got this family reunion that I have to go to Saturday, and I can't get out of it. Maybe some other time.  
  
Nick: Yeah. Sorry to hear that.  
  
He walks away with a sad expression on his face.  
  
Ron: Way to go KP. You just broke the guy's heart.  
  
Kim: So not.  
  
Shego: What's wrong the guy Kim?  
  
Kim: Nothing. I just don't have time for a boyfriend right now.  
  
Shego: So back to this Eagleeye guy. I think I've seen him around before actually. But I don't know much about him.  
  
Kim: Shego, when you left Drakken, did he say where he was going to be hiding out? Or even what he was planning to do?  
  
Shego: What he usually tries to do.take over the world.  
  
Kim: Duh. I mean like, how?  
  
Shego: He said something about stealing a computer chip and making a bomb. Where that baffoon is located, I have no idea.  
  
Kim: Ok.  
  
Her communicator goes off.  
  
Kim: What's the sitch Wade?  
  
Wade: No luck yet. But I'm working on it. He's building a time-bomb. I think he wants to blow up a country or something. He wasn't stupid this time. He didn't post what he was doing.  
  
Shego: He's finally learning.  
  
Kim: Any news on that guy Eagleeye?  
  
Wade: All I know for now is that he's very powerful.  
  
Kim: Thanks Wade.  
  
She turns off the communicator.  
  
Shego: So what are you going to do?  
  
Kim: As soon as Wade gets a tracking on the two of them, I'm gonna bust 'em.  
  
Shego: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Kim: Not sure yet. Wade usually has the answers.  
  
Shego: Ok.  
  
The first period bell rings.  
  
Kim: We better get to class.  
  
The three of them walk off to Chemistry together. They arrive in the classroom, and take their seats. Unfortunately, Bonnie was in class with them as well.  
  
Teacher: Ok class, today we will pair up. Kim and Ron, and Shego and Bonnie will pair up.  
  
She goes on with the list. Shego and Bonnie both put their heads on the desk.  
  
Teacher: Ok, here is your assignment. I want you all to follow the instructions in the packet, and then write down your observations.  
  
Bonnie: Ok Shego, here are your instructions. You mix the chemicals and write down the observations, while I go and make a few phone calls.  
  
Shego: No, Bonnie, this is a group project. Not to mention, aren't phones allowed in school? So here are your instructions. Put that ugly phone away, before I drop it into the chemicals we have to mix, and get to work. This isn't a one-person assignment. It's a partnership. You're not getting credit off of my hard work.  
  
Bonnie looked stunned. No one had ever dared talk back to her before. Was she gonna let Shego get away with it? She had no choice. Shego was a villain. Bonnie didn't want to get beat up. They get to work.  
  
Shego: AHHAH! Kim! I got it! I know his hideout!  
  
At that point, Kim's communicator went off.  
  
Kim: Wade? Wut up?  
  
Wade: I've located Eagleeye's hideout.  
  
Shego: So did I. We'll talk after class.  
  
A little while later, the period ends. 


End file.
